Bitter Trap
by Velicious
Summary: Demi membayar hutang keluarganya, akhirnya Naruto memilih perjodohan dengan keluarga uchiha. Dan yang menunggunya adalah 3 saudara iblis Uchiha. Based from manga with the same title.


**A/N : **haaii... salam kenal. Ini fic pertama sora di fandom Naruto. Rasanya deg-degan tapi seneng akhirnya keinginan Sora untuk ngepublish fic ini terkabul juga. Thanks God! saya juga minta maaf atas kesalahan penulisan dan kesalahan lainnya. saya juga tidak memberi genre, karena akan lebih baik jika para readers yang menilai *bilang aja males nulis* hehehe...

Based from manga dengan judul sama.

warning : standards used

selamat membacaaa

**BITTER TRAP**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto P.O.V**

Ada jebakan dalam kisah bahagia…

Aku, Namikaze Naruto, akan menikah dan menjadi bagian keluarga Uchiha yang kaya raya. Pagi hari yang cerah, menemani perjalananku hingga tiba di depan kediaman keluarga Uchiha yang merupakan tujuan kami, aku dan pamanku, Umino Iruka. Bangunan mewah layaknya istana dengan pagar yang menjulang memenuhi pandangan kami, tepat ketika mobil yang membawa kami berhenti di depan pagar rumah tersebut. Tak butuh waktu lama, mobil kamipun berhenti tepat di hadapan pintu utama rumah ini.

Langkah pertamaku ketika turun dari mobil langsung disambut oleh beberapa pelayan dengan 1 orang yang kemungkinan menjadi kepala pelayannya karena ia berdiri paling depan. Seorang pria berambut putih memakai masker dengan pakaian rapi dan tutur kata yang sopan.

"Selamat datang di keluarga Uchiha. Mulai sekarang, silahkan memilih salah 1 dari 3 saudara Uchiha. Tuan muda Naruto, anda calon mempelai yang ke-99." Ujarnya sambil mempersilahkan dan membimbing kami masuk ke kediaman Uchiha.

"Terima kasih." Balasku seadanya, lengkap dengan senyuman kecil yang menemani penampilan sederhanaku. 1 steel pakaian resmi berwarna putih yang terlihat santai karena bawaanku.

"Mari saya perkenalkan." Ujarnya ketika kami tiba di depan pintu ruang utama rumah ini.

"baik." _Akhirnya aku datang ke sini._

Ketika aku sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri, terdengar suara yang lumayan keras dari balik pintu hingga membuatku terkejut.

"Jangan bercanda! Selalu saja begini!"

"Ototou…"

"Tuan Sasuke…"

BRAAAK!

Pintu itupun terbuka dengan keras, tepat ketika aku berada beberapa meter di hadapannya.

Di sana, tampak 3 sosok yang mirip dan balik menatapku, dan yang paling depan adalah 'dia'. Benar-benar ganteng. Uchiha Sasuke masih tetap tampan seperti biasanya. Rambut raven dengan model yang masih belum berubah. Mata hitamnya, hidung mancung bagai pahatan, bibir sensualnya serta kulit putih mulus tanpa cacat. Akhirnya bisa bertemu di sini setelah sekian lama! Bisa kudengar suara paman yang berbisik, "Jangan sampai gagal, ya!"

"Iya, iya!" Sahutku malas.

Keluarga Namikaze hidup dalam hutang sejak gagal dalam bisnis. Dan aku datang kemari setelah mendengar rencana pernikahan keluarga Uchiha. Kalau bisa bertahan selama seminggu di sini, aku akan menikah dengan salah satu putra keluarga Uchiha dan bisa membayar hutang keluargaku. Di Negara ini, Konoha, pernikahan sesame jenis bukanlah suatu hal yang tabu ataupun terlarang. Negara ini membebaskan rakyatnya dalam hal pernikahan terkecuali pasangan sedarah. Tentu hal tersebut tidak diperbolehkan. Tapi! Bukan itu alasanku datang ke sini.

Bisa kulihat pelayang yang tadi menyambut kami sedang menjelaskan pada Uchiha Sasuke tentang kedatangan kami. "Tuan Sasuke, beliau tuan muda Namikaze naruto." Ujarnya seraya memperkenalkanku padanya.

Yang kusambut dengan senyuman dan uluran tangan. "… Halo, lama tak jumpa."

"Siapa kau?"

"Ha?"

Bukannya jabatan tangan yang kuterima, ia malah mengayunkan tangannya dan melempariku uang yang cukup banyak. Hingga semua kertas bernominal itu terbang di hadapanku yang berdiri terpaku. Ia, dengan pandangan tak suka menatapku dan berkata. "Itu untukmu. Pulang sana." Sesaat pikiranku kosong menatap uang yang melayang tak berharga di sekelilingku, membuatku kembali teringat akan 1 hal.

Alasan kenapa banyak orang membicarakan keluarga ini, dan alasan kenapa 98 orang calon mempelai meninggalkan rumah ini adalah... karena cowok ini, sama sekali tidak bisa percaya pada makhluk yang bernama manusia. Tak ada seorangpun yang bisa mendapatkan kepercayaan dari anak tengah keluarga Uchiha ini. Dia selalu bersikap dingin juga kejam pada semua calon mempelainya agar mereka pergi. Tapi! Aku berbeda!

"Naruto, sabar." Itulah yang pamanku bisikkan, hanya saja... kesabaranku sudah habis. Kuraih beberapa lembar uang yang ada di atas kepalaku dan kuremas dengan kuat hingga ia membulat.

"Dasar orang kaya belagu... JANGAN SEENAKNYA! DASAR TEME!" Lalu kulemparkan sekuat tenaga dan mengenai tepat ke wajahnya. Rasakan itu dasar brengsek! Ia terduduk dan nampak memandangku dengan terkejut sambil memegangi pipinya yang kena lemparanku.

"Uchiha Sasuke, kau betul-betul cowok hina!" Tanganku mengepal karena mengumpulkan emosiku yang sudah bertumpuk. "Sejak 1 sekolah denganmu dulu, AKU AMAT SANGAT MEMBENCIMU!"

Tak kupedulikan pamanku yang memucat dan terkejut sambil salah tingkah di sebelahku. Ataupun dia yang menatapku dengan tampang bodoh.

"Ototou... Dia temanmu?"

"Ng?"

Yap, aku ke sini untuk melampiaskan kejengkelanku.

Dan teriakan sang pelayanpun terdengar. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada tuan Sasuke?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto P.O.V**

"Soalnya aku tidak bisa tahan lagi pas lihat wajahnya..." Itulah alasan yang kuberikan ketika aku dan pamanku berbicara berdua di ruang tidur yang telah disiapkan untuk ku sebagai calon mempelai di rumah ini. Kugembungkan pipiku ketika pamanku berceramah akan kecerobohanku, tanda aku sedang sebal atau mengambek.

Aku tidak bisa melupakan kejadian 3 tahun yang lalu. Aku dan Uchiha Sasuke sama-sama masuk sekolah untuk anak-anak orang kaya (tapi kami tidak akrab sih. Ia yang bagai malam dan aku yang seperti siang) namun, akibat bisnis ayahku gagal, aku harus keluar dari sekolah itu. Harta keluarga kami disita, hutang bertumpuk dan kami benar-benar bagai dilempar dari surga ke neraka. bisa terbayangkan kan keterpurukan kami saat itu.

Saat aku ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan, aku mendatanginya dan berkata ramah karena bagaimanapun kami teman sekelas. "Uchiha-kun, walau sangat singkat, tapi..." diam malah bilang, "Kau prelu uangkan? sorry, aku tidak bisa bicara dengan orang miskin." Dengan santainya dan dengan wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi itu. Menyebalkan!

"Aku tidak bisa melupakan syokku waktu itu! Aku merasa diinjak-injak! Anak-anak orang kaya memang belagu banget!"

_Tapi mungkin dia tidak ingat kalau sudah bicara kejam bergitu padaku... _

"Kamu dulu juga anak orang kaya kan!" Sahut pamanku.

"Huh!"

Dan tiba-tiba saja aku ditendang dari belakang oleh seseorang membuat terguling ke depang. Untung saat ini aku sedang duduk di tempat tidur.

"Berisik! Mengganggu saja!" seru orang yang kukenali sebagai Uchiha Sasuke. Dan kudapati Pamanku sudah menghilang. Paman tega!

"Masih di sini, ya. Berani juga." Tambahnya lagi. Ia berdiri di belakangku sambil menggendong seekor anjing Shiba. Eskpresinya memandangku benar-benar menyebalkan! Ia benar-benar memandangku remeh.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku kan calon pendampingmu." Sahutku kesal dengan senyum menantang sambil memegangi kepalaku.

"Pertunangan ini keputusan orangtua kita. Aku tidak peduli padamu. Pokoknya aku tidak akan pergi dari sini."

"Ck." Rutuknya kesal.

Kepala keluarga Uchiha (kakek Sasuke) sudah tua dan sakit-sakitan. Beliau harus menjalani perawatan medis. Dan ia ingin para cucunya menikah dan memiliki anak saat ia masih hidup. Urusan pernikahan memang bukan main-main. Tapi hanya dalam waktu seminggu inilah aku bisa membalaskan dendamku. Fufufu... seringaiku dalam hati.

"Oh... Jadi kau tidak bisa pergi dari sini tanpa keinginanmu sendiri, ya." Ujarnya tiba-tiba dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa kumengerti.

_Guk!_ Seru anjing di gendongannya.

"Anjing?" tanyaku.

"Sori, mulai sekarang, ini jadi kamar anjingku. Lalu kamarmu..."

Ia membawaku dan memasukkanku ke sel kecil lalu menguncinya dari luar. Ini, kandang anjing itu! "DI SINI!" lanjutnya.

"Monster! Keluarkan aku dari sini. Dasar brengsek!" teriakku tak terima sambil memegangi 2 besi yang membuatku benar-benar seperti tahanan.

"Hah? Kalau kukeluarkan, kau pasti akan mengambil barang-barang berharga di rumah ini, kan?"

"Tidak akan!" janjiku sambil tersenyum paksa. Cowok ini betul-betul bukan manusia. bukannya mengeluarkanku, ia malah pergi dan meninggalkanku tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Huaah... Dia benar-benar kejam!

"Keluarkan aku dari siniii! Temee !"

"Naru-chan, kau baik-baik saja?" ujar seseorang, kakak si Teme itu bersama sepupunya mereka. Mereka mendekatiku dan berdiri di depan tempat aku terpenjara.

"Kalian... No.1 dan no. 3..."

"Kami Itachi Uchiha dan Sai..." sahut seorang pemuda berkulit pucat berambut hitam pendek dengan senyum yang terkesan kosong. Di sampingnya ada pemuda dengan perawakan sama. Rambut hitam panjang dan 2 garis di dekat matanya.

Itachi adalah kakak dari Sasuke, sedangkan Sai adalah sepupu mereka. Ayah mereka bersaudara sehingga Saipun termasuk dalam 3 saudara Uchiha.

"Bilang ke adik atau sepupu kalian itu, dia sudah keterlaluan!" ujarku tak terima.

"Hahaa... Kasihan sekali, pasti kau sedih..." Itachi Uchiha, si sulung itu berbicara dan menyentuh daguku agar aku dan berpandangan secara langsung. Ia tersenyum dan berkata.

"Gimana kalau kamu melupakan adikku dan menikah denganku saja?" tanyanya. Aku memandangnya dengan wajah datar dan kutepis tangannya yang berani menyentuh wajahku.

_Plak!_

"Wa!" serunya. Ia tertawa, seakan mengejekku.

"Asal saja. Aku tidak mau dengan yang lain selain dengan adik kandungmu itu." jawabku tegas.

"Sayang sekali." Sahutnya tenang, " Nih, hadiah hiburan." Sahutnya sembari memberiku sepasang pakian rombeng.

"Soalnya, sayangkan kalau bersih-bersih pakai baju bagus, kan." Sambungnya ceria.

Dan dengan sekejap, kemeja santai dan celana jeansku telah tergantikan dengan kaos rombeng, celana pendek selutut, apron dan segala perlengkapan bersih-bersih. Aku memang dikeluarkan dari sel itu, tapi kenapa aku malah dijadikan pembantu dadakan di rumah ini ?

"Hei! Jangan malas-malasan! Masih banyak kerjaanmu!" Teriak si bungsu Sai membuatku terkejut dan terjatuh.

"Ah, sampai kau juga..." Sahutku kesal dan malas sambil menatapnya.

Ia malah tersenyum palsu dan berkata. "Aku pengawasmu."

Jari panjangnya bergerak menyentuh kusen jendela dan mengelusnya. Nampak ia tengah meniup noda di jarinya dengan anggun. "Fuh. Yak, bersihkan ulang!" tambahnya masih dengan senyum palsu menyebalkan itu.

_Memangnya kau adik tiriku! _

"Kenapa aku begini...?" keluhku sedih di bawah tangga sendirian.

"Mengeluh ya?" Suara itu, Uchiha Sasuke, Teme!

Kutengadahkan wajahku dan di sana berdiri mereka dengan angkuhnya sambil menatapku meremehkan. "kamu ingin jadi bagian dari keluarga kami, kan?"

Dasar 3 bersaudara iblis! Menyebalkan, jahat, kejaaam!

"Ck!" Sahutku.

Cih! Jangan anggap remeh tekad orang miskin! Kukerahkan semua tenagaku dengan sungguh-sungguh untuk menghadapi mereka. Mencuci dan menyetrika pakaian kotor, membersihkan perabotan dan mengepel koridor. Dan semuapun tampak bersih dan mengkilap.

"Fuuh..." Seruku bangga dan lega. Kualihkan pandanganku pada 1 kamar dan kusentuh kenopnya. _Selanjutnya kamar ini... _

"Ah. Tidak perlu bersih-bersih kamar itu. Itu kamar Sasuke. Sasuke tidak mau ada orang lain masuk ke kamarnya." Tanggap Sai yang kebetulan lewat. Setelah mengatakan itu iapun pergi.

"Hm!" Seringaiku sambil berpikiran licik, ini saatnya balas dendam. Tanpa aba-aba kubuka dengan keras pintu kamar si Teme itu.

"Permisiii... Aku mau bersih-bersih kamar ini!"

"Eh! Apa-apaan kau Dobe! Jangan masuk, dilarang masuk kamar ini!" Ujarnya sambil mendorongku keluar dari kamarnya.

"Apaan sih? Aku mau bersih-bersih." Jawabku, tapi dia tetap bersikeras.

"Bilangnya sih, begitu! Tapi sebenarnya kau mau cari uang simpanan dan catatanku, kan?"

"Tidak kok!"

"Kalau begitu, kau pasti mau cari kelemahanku!" Tambahnya sambil menahan pintu dengan kakinya. Dia benar-benar keras kepala!

"AAAH! CUKUP!" Kutendang pintu itu sekuat tenaga disaat dia lengah hingga ia terjatuh dan pintupun terbuka dengan lebar. "kau berisik sekali!" Tambahku.

Setelah itu kubersihkan ruangan kamarnya tanpa mendengarkan teriakannya padaku. Kuvakum, perabotan kubersihkan dan benda-benda lain kurapihkan. Setelah aku selesai dan merasa puas baru kutinggalkan ia yang nampak terpuruk.

"Haahh... Leganya (hatiku)." Ujarku riang sambil menyeka keringat di dahi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal P.O.V **

Nampak 3 saudara uchiha sedang berkumpul di ruang utama. Menikmati waktu santai dengan minum teh dan mengobrol ringan. Di ruangan luas yang dipenuhi dangan barang-barang mahal tersebut, mereka bertiga duduk di salah satu sofa dekat jendela. Itachi dan Sai nampak santai dan tenang. Namun tidak dengan si tengah Uchiha Sasuke. Wajah tampannya nampak lesu dan berkali-kali ia menghela nafas lelah.

"Seminggu yang penuh penderitaan." Ujarnya akhirnya.

"Masa?" Sahut Sai.

"Bukannya menarik? Dia beda dengan calon pendamping yang lain." Timpal Itachi. " Dia tidak menanggapi rayuanku, lho." Tambahnya lagi dengan nada tertarik sambil membuka-buka majalah di tangannya.

"Dia juga berani." Sambung Sai sambil tersenyum, bukan senyuman palsu.

Mendengar hal tersebut keluar dari mulut saudaranya. Sasuke luar biasa panik dan terkejut. "Buka mata kalian! Dia sedang menipu kalian!" Teriaknya mengguncang bahu dan Itachi yang sweatdrop akan ke-OOC-an saudara mereka tersebut.

Sementara Naruto yang yang kebetulan lewat saat sedang membersihkan rumah terganggu dan bergumam sambil melihat ke arah mereka. "?... Berisik."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto P.O.V **

Hari-hari terus berlalu.

Hari ke-4

"haa... Capeknya. Aku sampai tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak." Gumamku ketika sedang membersihkan jendela dengan lap. Sejak saat itu aku terus membersihkan rumah ini. Pakaianku pun masih tetap baju rombeng dan peralatan membersihkan masih tetap kubawa kemana-mana.

Braak!

"Tolong panggilkan Sasuke!"

Suara ribut dari bawah itu kudengar ketika aku sibuk dengan pikiran dan pekerjaanku. Karena tertarik akupun melihat ke bawah dari tempatku yang ada di lantai 2. Di sana nampak seorang gadis berambut panjang .

Ia mengenakan pakaian yang bagus dan nampak mahal. Dengan kuku dan kulit yang terawat serta wajah yang cantik dengan make-up sebagai pelengkap. Ia nampak tengah menumpahkan kekesalannya di sana.

"Aku tidak terima! Kenapa aku tidak bisa jadi istrimu!" Serunya tak terima.

"Siapa kau?" Sahut Sasuke dengan muka menyebalkan di depan gadis itu.

"Hm... Calon ke-78, ya...?" Sahut si sulung yang tengah duduk di tangga sambil memperhatikan gadis tersebut.

"Ke-92!" jawab gadis itu kesal. _Aku bisa mengerti kekesalannya. _

"Padahal aku sudah hidup dan sekolah dengan baik. Kamu tidak punya alasan untuk tidak menikahiku. Kenapa aku ditolak?" Tambahnya yakin.

"Aha.. Dia si cewek pemboros itu! Makanya dia dipulangkan di hari ke 2." Seru Sai yang memang ada di dekatku, membuatku mendekat ingin tahu.

"Berat banget, ya." Ucapku sambil masih melihat perdebatan di bawah sana.

"Iya, kan..." Sahut Sai menanggapi ucapanku.

"Padahal aku jauh lebih baik dari pemuda kampungan itu!" Ujar gadis itu tiba-tiba sambil menunjukku. Ck! Kenapa aku dibawa-bawa? Mengataiku kampungan pula, dasar orang kaya menyebalkan.

"Oke, oke." Sahut Sasuke akhirnya menanggapi gadis itu. "Jadi, mau minta berapa?" Tambahnya seakan ia tak peduli.

_Apa-apaan itu?_

"Kamu sudah menghinaku. Aku ingin kamu membayarnya dengan setimpal."

"Tulis saja berapa yang kau mau di cek ini. Lalu, sudahi perkara ini." Ujarnya sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas cek.

"Apa boleh buat, kuterima."

Apa-apaan mereka ini? Aku tidak bisa lagi menahan diriku. Kuambil ember untuk mengepel lengkap dengan airnya yang ada di dekat saat ini. Dan dengan cepat kutuangkan ke arah mereka ketika aku sudah ada di hadapan mereka.

Byuuurrr!

Bisa kulihat dengan wajah mereka yang berubah marah karena basah kusiram. Tapi aku tidak peduli.

"Apa-apaan kau?" Teriak gadis itu marah.

"Kenapa kau main siram, Dobe?" Timpal Sasuke. Ember yang kupakaipun tergeletak begitu saja di lantai usai kupakai.

"Kenapa kau selalu menyelesaikan masalah dengan uang? Apa kau tidak bisa mencari cara lain? Kalau seperti itu, berarti kau sama saja dengan semua orang yang kau tolak, kan. Harusnya kau belajar untuk lebih menghargai orang lain! Makanya..." Ah, gawat. Kenapa aku limbung saat begini? Aku terlalu capek.

Hal terakhir yang kuingat adalah Sasuke yang terpaku di depanku. Teriakan Itachi_san dan kegelapan yang datang memenuhi pandanganku.

"NARU_CHAAN!"

Di saat aku tenggelam dalam kegelapan, aku sama sekali tak menyadari apa yang terjadi padaku. Hanya saja, sesaat aku seakan melihat Sasuke dengan tenang membopongku layaknya pengantin. Jika dari posisi ini, wajah menyebalkannya itu jadi tampak semakin tampan.

Kalau ini memang hanya mimpi, aku... tidak ingin cepat berakhir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto P.O.V**

Ng... rasanya nyaman sekali...

Dengan perlahan kubuka mataku dan menyambut cahaya yang telah menungguk. Aku ada di dalam sebuah kamar dan di atas sebuah ranjang empuk. Kualihkan pandangan ke arah sumber angin. Dan di hadapanku, di depan jendela, nampak Uchiha Sasuke yang membelakangiku tengah melepaskan jasnya.

"Ini..."

"Kamarku." Sahutnya mengerti akan keingintahuanku. "Dasar, kau mau membuatku masuk angin, ya?" Tanyanya sambil melepaskan kaos abu-abu masih dengan tetap membelakangiku yang tengah berbaring di ranjangnya.

"Haha.. Selama 3 tahun, ini pertama kalinya kau bersikap baik padaku." Tawaku hambar.

Ia berbalik menghadapku dan menatapku sambil mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Ia bahkan masih belum memakai bajunya. Ia meletakkan sebelah tangannya di samping wajahku untuk memperkecil jarak kami. Entah kenapa. Jantungku berdetak tak karuan akibat tindakannya. Sehingga sedikit menimbulkan rona merah muda di wajahku. Kurasa...

"A... Apa?"

"Tidak, ternyata aku memang tidak ingat." Sahutnya sambil berbalik kembali dan membelakangiku dengan ia duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Aku tidak pernah punya teman. Tepatnya, aku tidak bisa berteman dengan siapapun. Mereka yang sekelas denganku juga 'bukan siapa-siapa' bagiku." Ungkapnya.

"Tapi bisa-bisanya kau menawarkan uang pada anak sekelas yang tidak dekat denganmu. Padahal, aku hanya butuh kata-kata dukungan seperti 'jaga dirimu'."

Sejenak hening menemani kami, hingga ia kembali bersuara. "Oh, kalau begitu... maaf." Sambungnya.

Aku tidak bisa membalas kata perkataan maafnya, entah kenapa nada yang terkesan datar itu, dan dari balik punggung telanjangnya, aku bisa merasakan bahwa ia sungguh-sungguh dengan kata-katanya padaku barusan. Membuatku tenang dan menikmati rasa lelah juga kantuk yang mendatangiku.

Meski tangan kami tak bersentuhan karena jarak yang memisahkan. Dari selimut ini aku bisa merasakan kehangatannya...

Ternyata ia juga manusia berdarah merah sama sepertiku.

Tak terasa, waktuku tinggal 2 hari lagi... Setidaknya sebelum badai itu datang.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal P.O.V**

Pagi hari di rumah keluarga Uchiha.

Suara burung yang berkicau ringan menandakan pagi hari telah datang, dengan langit yang cukup cerah harusnya hari itu disambut dengan hari senang. Tapi tidak dengan Sasuke dan Naruto. Tepat di depan kamar Sasuke, nampak Sasuke dan Naruto tidur berdua di atas ranjang. Harusnya pemandangan itu terlihat romantis jika tidak ada adegan dimana Naruto yang tertidur pulas dengan baju yang sedikit tersingkap memperlihatkan perutnya tengah menimpa wajah Sasuke dengan lengannya. Membuat sang Uchiha yang sudah bersabar semalaman tidak bisa lagi mempertahankan emosinya.

Dan tak lama kemudian suara teriakan merdupun terdengar.

"AAAAAA!"

Setelah itu, nampak Sasuke dan Naruto memasuki ruang utam keluarga Uchiha. Dimana saudara Sasuke, Itachi dan Sai sudah tiba lebih dulu sambil menikmati Morning Tea mereka.

"Sakiit Teme! Apa-apaan, sih?" seru Naruto memulai perdebatan mereka pagi itu. Ia tampak kesal dengan muka bangun tidur + benjol kecil di kepalanya. Sedangkan Sasuke yang berjalan di depannya berhenti dan berbalik dengan tatapan yang sama kesalnya.

"Itu karena tidurmu serampangan sekali, Dobe!" Balasnya tak mau kalah.

"Mereka berdua tidak berubah." Komentar Sai sambil memperhatikan perkelahian mereka berdua dengan segelas teh di tangannya.

Ketika sedang asik bertengakar, tiba-tiba Sasuke melempar 1 pasang pakaian pada Naruto tepat di wajahnya. 1 Jeans biru dan kaos putih lengan panjang yang memperlihatkan sedikit pundak Naruto. Yang jelas dua-duanya adalah pakaian mahal.

"Hmp! Apa ini?" Tanyanya sambil memperhatikan pakaian tersebut.

"Mulai sekarang, pakai itu." Perintah Sasuke sambil membelakangi Naruto yang memakai pakaian itu seadanya di balik pintu. "Setidaknya lebih bermartabat jika ada tamu yang lihat." Lanjutnnya.

"Apa maksudmu, hah?" Sahut Naruto kesal dengan perempatan siku di dahinya dan adu mulut merekapun dimulai lagi. Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang gadis mendekati mereka dengan anggun, memperhatikan mereka sambil berseru.

"Enaknya, bisa dapat baju bagus." Ya, ia adalah si calon ke-92 yang kemarin telah Naruto siram. Gadis itu tersenyum penuh arti dengan pandangan tak bersahabat. Membuat Sasuke dan Naruto memandangnya.

"Tapi, baju rombeng lebih pantas untukmu." Tambahnya.

"HAH?" Sahut Naruto sebal.

"Apa kamu tahu, Sasuke? Dulu keluarga Namikaze adalah keluarga terhormat, lho. Tapi sekarang mereka punya banyak hutang. Pemuda serakah ini mau menikah denganmu supaya dia bisa membayar hutang keluarganya. Kamu... Cuma dimanfaatkan pemuda ini."

Sasuke nampak terkejut lalu memandang Naruto dingin untuk memastikan apakah yang dikatakan gadis itu benar atau salah. "Benar itu, Naruto?"

"Pasti benar, dong. Aku dengar sendiri dari keluarganya." Sahut gadis itu meremehkan.

Dalam keadaan terpojok seperti itu, Naruto tetap menatap Sasuke dan mengambil jalan jujur. "Ya... itu benar." Jawabnya yakin. Meski dalam mata Saphirenya tampak gurat kebimbangan yang ia harap Sasuke menyadarinya. Sayangnya, Sasuke malah berbalik membelakangi Naruto dan beranjak mendekati lemari di sudut ruangan. Ia mengambil sebuah liontin dan melemparkannya ke arah Naruto. Naruto yang memang memiliki refleks bagus tersebut langsung menangkap benda yang dilemparkan padanya. Namun, ia malah tertegun melihat benda di tangannya.

"Apa... ini?"

"Itu adalah perhiasan berharga keluarga kami." Ujar Sasuke tanpa sedikitpun menatap pandangan terluka yang diarahkan padanya dari bola mata biru tersebut. Juga tak menggubris pandangan tak setuju dari Itachi dan Sai.

"Kau boleh ambil uang dan perhiasan sesukamu. Tapi jangan pernah memperlihatkan wajahmu di hadapanku lagi. Pergilah dari sini."

Lalu meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terpaku menatpa punggu Sasuke yang pergi menjauhinya bersama suara debaman pintu yang menandakan dinginnnya rumah itu bersma penghuninya. Rumah megah yang semakin terasa kosong akibat ucapan dingin Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto P.O.V**

"Naruto! Tolong pikirkan lagi, nak." Bisa kudengar paman yang terus menggedor pintu kamar tempat aku tinggal beberapa hari ini dari luar. Bukannya aku ingin jadi keponakan kurang ajar yang mengabaikan pamannya dengan mengunci pintu kamar ini rapat-rapat, hanya saja hatiku terlalu sesak saat ini. Aku tidak tahan lagi.

_Sudah cukup._

Kulemparkan ke sembarang arah celana pemberian darinya yang saat ini kupakai setelah melepaskannya dan membiarkan ia tergeletak berantakan di lantai berlapis karpet ini. Tak kupedulikan kakiku yang terasa dingin tanpa sehelaipun kain menutupi akibat AC yang terus menyala, ataupun penampilan berantakanku yang tak pantas dipandang.

_Aku sudah cukup melukainya._

Dengan perlahan, kuarahkan kakiku untuk meuju ranjang dan menaikinya, tak peduli dengan pahaku yang terekspos bebas. Anehnya lembut dan empuknya ranjang ini sama sekali tak memberiku rasa nyaman seperti saat itu.

_"Kau boleh ambil uang dan perhiasan sesukamu..." _Kembali kata-katanya terngiang di telingaku.

_Bodoh..._

Tak tau mengapa tiba-tiba tubuhku melemas. Kutenggelamkan wajahku di antara tanganku dengan beringsut di ranjang ini. Sakit, hatiku sakit sekali mengingat kata-kata dan ekspresinya saat itu. Mengapa ia tak mengerti?

_Pakaian mahal dan perhiasan yan berkilauan..._

_Sama sekali tidak berarti untukku..._

Dan hari itu cepat berlalu selagi aku mengurung diri dalam kebodohanku juga ketidakpekaan dirinya. Hingga tak terasa hari sudah beranjak sore.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Normal P.O.V**

Sai, dengan wajah prihatin berdiri di depan jendela menatap ke luar dan melihat ke arah Sasuke yang sedang duduk di sofa tak jauh darinya sambil membaca buku.

"Calon mempelai suadah pergi, tuh." Ujarnya memecah keheningan.

"Hn." Sahut Sasuke memberitahu bahwa ia mendengarkan.

"Kenapa kau percaya pada ucapan cewek itu, Sasuke?"

"Karena Naruto tidak membantah ucapannya, berarti memang benar begitu, kan. Lupakan saja dia." Jawab Sasuke sambil kembali membaca buku yang dipegangnya. Meski bibirnya berkata demikian, ia sadar bahwa hatinya berkata lain. Memohon dalam dusta bahwa segalanya tidak benar. Saat ia berpikir begitu, tepat di jendela di sisinya terlihat benda jatuh membuatnya menoleh. Itu adalah perhiasan dan benda berharga lainnya.

Sai yang penasaran melihat ke jendela dan berkata. "Dari atas? Itu kamarmu kan, Sasuke..."

Kakinya dengan otomatis membimbignnya menatap benda-benda miliknya yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas tanah. Bayangannya yang semakin mengecil menandakan matahari akan mulai keperaduaannya.

"Dasar... Ini jam kesukaanku." Gumamnya menatap jam tangan di tangannya yang ia temukan dari sekian banyak benda yang tergeletak di sana.

_"Kenapa kau selalu menyelesaikan masalah dengan uang?"_

Tanpa banyak bicara atau berpikir, Sasuke menggerakkan kaki jenjangnya memasuki rumahnya dan menapaki tangga demi tangga untuk menuju tujuannya saat ini. Kamarnya.

"_Harusnya kau belajar untuk lebih menghargai orang lain."_

Tangan panjang dengan jari-jari indah sekan milik pianis terkenal itu membuka pintu kamarnya seolah-olah pintu itu adalah gerbang penentu masa depannya. Cahay terang memasuki penglihatannya dan mata oniksnya langsung terpaku pada obyek yang ada di depan matanya.

Ia, Naruto, tengah duduk di kusen jendelanya dengan selimut putih miliknya yang nampak membalut tubuh kecoklatan dengan postur mungil tersebut. Kakinya yang ramping terekpos dengan bebas dengan kaki kanan yang bersandar di kusen serta kaki kiri yang terjurai ke lantai. Tatapan mereka bertemu, namun Sasuke sadar mata indah itu nampak datar dan tak bercahaya seperti sebelumnya. Membuat ia terpaku dalam kebisuan.

"Tenang saja." Ujar Naruto membuka pembicaraan sambil terus menatapnya.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan harta di rumahmu ataupun barang-barang mewahmu." Lanjutnya membiarkan Sasuke mendengarkan ungkapan jujurnya, setidaknya untuk saat ini saja, saat ini juga.

"Karena, aku datang ke sini hanya untuk menemuimu." Kata-kata ringan iti mengalir lembut ke telinga Sasuke bersama semilir angin dari jendela yang membawa sedikit aroma Naruto padanya. Harum citrus yang menenangkan.

"Aku lega sudah balas dendam padamu. Aku akan kembali ke kehidupanku yang dulu." Naruto mulai memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Sasuke, berniat melompat dari jendela tersebut untuk langsung ke bawah. Ia cukup percaya diri, kalau hanya setinggi itu ia pasti bisa, mengingat ia suka memanjat dan memiliki tubuh yang lumayan ringan.

"Tapi karena kau bilan boleh mengambil apapun yang aku kusuka, aku ambil..."

_Aku hanya akan mengambil satu-satunya benda yang paling berharga,_

"Selimut ini. Jaga dirimu."

_Yaitu selimut yang pernah kita pakai berdua. _

Tepat ketika Naruto akan melompat, selimut yang melambai kearah Sasuke membuatnya tanpa pikir panjang menarik selimut tersebut, sehingga membuat Naruto yang terkejut tak jadi melompat. Namun, akibatnya tubuh tanpa busana Narutopun tersingkap hampir seluruhnya.

Bahu dan dadanya terbuka, pahanya kelihatan jelas bahkan Sasuke bisa melihat seluruh bagian belakang Naruto jika ia menurunkan pandangannya sedikit saja. Untung tangan Naruto menarik kencang 2 ujung lain selimut tersebut, sehingga bagian paling sensitifnya masih tertutup dengan selamat. Namun tetap saja hal itu tak bisa mencega semburat merah di pipi ke2nya.

"GYAAA! Lepaskan! Apa-apan kau! Pelecehan! Ini namanya pelecehan! Kau sengaja ya? Dasar brengsek! Lepaskan aku! Lepaaaas!" Teriak Naruto sambil meronta heboh agar pegangan Sasuke lepas. Hal itu tentu saja memalukan. Tidak hanya bagi Naruto, tapi juga bagi Sasuke. Bohong kalau bilang tak tergoda, tapi saat ini ada hal lain yang lebih penting bagi Sasuke.

"Diaam!" Ujar Sasuke keras. "Setelah mempermainkan orang, kau mau kabur hanya karena merasa sudah tidak nyaman, HAH? Tidak akan kuamaafkan!"

Alis Sasuke bertaut untuk mengeraskan ekspresinya, tapi dengan pandangan mata harap dan penuh emosi cukup membuat Naruto terdiam dan hanyut dalam pesona pemuda yang mulai meraihnya.

"Sampai aku puas menghukummu. Kau harus tetap ada di sini... Kau harus tetap bersamaku."

Airmata yang sedari dulu tertahan kini jatuh dan mengalir tanpa bisa Naruto cegah akibat kata-kata Sasuke. Kata-kata egois yang tak mau jujur namun mapu menjatuhkan Naruto dalam kuasanya. Membuatnya menatap Sasuke dengan sinar mata yang sempat hilang untuk sesaat tadi dam membiarkan Sasuke memeluknya erat tanpa mempedulikan tubuhnya yang bisa saja dilihat sang Uchiha.

_Itu kata-kata jeratan yang sangat berbahaya..._

Berpelukan hingga matahari benar-benar tenggelam dan langit menjadi gelap menyisakan perpaduan warna di ufuk barat sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Syukurlah! Happy ending!" Seru Itachi ceria di ruang makan bersama Sai, ketika mereka makan malam bersama. "Sekarang aku bisaa bebas main sama Dei_chan!" Tambahnya sambil membersihkan bibirnya dengan tisu.

"Itachi_nii...!" Seru Sai kesal karena ketidak seriausan kakak sapupunya tersebut.

Dari balik pintu yang terletak di lantai 2. Nampak sebuah pintu yang tak tertutup rapat menyisakan jarak memberi kesempatan cahaya untuk merembes ke dalam. Nampak 2 orang insan yang tengah berbaring di peraduan sambil berpelukan. Kulit mereka yang bersentuhan, cahaya yang temaram dan deru nafas yang lembut membuat mereka tidur semakin nyenyak dalam dekapan nyaman pasangan. Tak perlu repot memikirkan masa lalu atau memusingkan masa depan, setidaknya saat ini mereka bisa tidur nyenyak dan bermimpi indah.

_Akhirnya aku tertangkap. Selama 3 tahun ini, sama sekali tak pernah terpikir olehku untuk melepaskan diri dari jeratan cintanya._

Fin.

A/N : akhirnyaaaaa... kyaaaaa... ini fic SasuNaru pertama Sora. Sora sengaja mengadaptasi cerita ini, alurnya juga ga' Sora ubah sama sekali. Karena dari awal ceritanya udah bagus menurut Sora. Pertama kali Sora baca, Sora langsung jatuh cinta. hahahay :D

Sora sangat mengharapkan kritik juga saran dari para readers sekalian.

Oke... sampai jumpa di fic berikutnya.

with love.

Sora no Michi.


End file.
